1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved accelerator pedal module for controlling the power of a driving engine, in particular an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, having a pedal lever held rotatably about a pivot axis by means of a pivot connection on a bearing block, which pedal lever can be made to strike an associated bearing block stop by at least one pedal lever stop.
2. The Prior Art
One accelerator module of the type with which this invention is concerned is disclosed in German Patent Disclosure DE 195 36 699 A1.